


Who Are You, Really

by Galaticx



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Humanized, Trans Characters, future f/f, future f/m, future m/m
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaticx/pseuds/Galaticx
Summary: A teacher. An archivist. A captain of the guard. A stoner. An all-star kohlii player. An outcast. Will this new band of Toa be able to protect the island of Mata Nui from the rising darkness and the mysteries that haunt their teammates? Just why does an ominous, red-eyed shadow trail Kopaka? What causes Lewa’s never-ending fear of the dark? How did Tahu come to have such a deep fear of the water? These questions and more plague the minds of the new Toa Mata, yet they must focus instead on finding origins of the monster that killed their predecessors in cold blood.Humanized AU where the Toa lived previous lives as regular matoran before becoming Toa. Kopaka became a Toa before Tahu and the rest, working with the previous team after the death of the Ice Toa before him. Kind of a Kopaka-centric story if you think about it, but all the toa will receive their own arcs.Rated for language and violence, as well as a few possible suggestive themes in dialogue. Warnings based off of the prologue, not overly graphic, but marked just in case.





	1. Nothing Left to Prove

Prologue:

Nothing Left to Prove

 

Golden rays of sunlight wisped through the charring branches of volcanic flora, dancing on the surface of an ashy river and highlighting the diverse features of the meandering party of six. The tallest of the group stood easily over seven feet, his face darkened from heat exposure. Light creases lined the sides of high cheek bones, contrasting his still fairly young age. Fiery hair blew with the breeze as he turned to glance back at his companions.

“Kopaka, how are you holding up?” Asked the Fire Toa, green eyes mischievous as he watched the white-clad warrior heft himself up onto the craggy surface. Leather gloves scrabbled with loose slate before he pulled his weight over the edge of the natural step.

“Just fine, Lhikan.” Thin lips pulled taut as the young spearman fought off a grin. “I’m simply used to drudging through the snow, not hauling myself up mountain sides.”

By his side, a form dressed in blue snorted. “Imagine how I feel. Marshlands are nothing like this. You have mountains in Ko-Wahi.”

“At least you’re tall, Akau. Poor little Pele must be struggling.” Lhikan laughed as the Toa of Stone reached for the woman in question. Her pale hand wrapped fiercely around Halu’s as she scraped her way to join them.

Iku, Toa of Air, snickered by Akau’s side. “True Toahero uses power to reach everhigh! Most everquick than following groundpath like Lhikan wishes.” His elbow came to rest on the blunt top of a blue shield, smile wide as ever.

Wind brushed Pele’s black hair over her shoulders as she dusted her pants clean. Halu pushed her glasses up her nose as she lifted her face back up to stare at the boys, arms crossing. “You think you’re so great. Not everyone can fly, Iku.”

“Lateknowing are you. Move earth, lift up overrock. Silly earthmaiden.”

“Oh, I’ll move the earth alright.” Rolling up her sleeves, the small woman lowered herself into a mocking battle stance. Iku’s aquamarine eyes lit up as he caught on. “Let’s dance, tree boy.”

The party erupted into a chorus of laughter, amused by their friends’ antics as they hopped around in a play version of combat. Akau brushed his fingers through his navy locks before lifting water from the nearby river, rushing the wave straight over the pair to knock them into the now-muddy ground.

“We should keep moving. Remember, we have to meet up with the Ta-Koro captain.” Stated the Water Toa. “His troops will begin to worry if we take too long.”

“Thoughtplan. Come, Lhikan, pathlead towards firespitter captain!”

Halu took the moment to roll her eyes as she stepped away from the cliffside, catching the green haired Toa by the back of his multicolored shawl. Her calloused fingers held tight as he attempted to loosen the material free from his neck in order to make an escape. A shove pushed him forward enough to send his feet over one another.

“A tad uncalled for, don’t you believe Halu?” Her mismatched eyes matched Kopaka’s own similar gaze, staring quietly. Turning away, she continued up the pathway laid out before them. “…great conversation as usual.”

“Oh, quiet, Koko. You can be just as bad.” Lhikan’s dark hand grasped at a smaller, more delicate leather-clad one in an attempt to get him moving. “Come now. It’s just steep walking from here, no more climbing.”

Pele took up the rear, watching with a puzzled expression as Akau hefted the Air Toa over his shoulder and skittered away; the _tap, tap_ of his boots more than audible. Lhikan turned to look, his own face almost mirroring hers before the blue haired warrior suddenly dunked their friend into the river.

“By the Spirit.” They heard Halu mumble up ahead in response to the sudden, graceless splash of a fully grown Le-matoran submerging into the water.

The Toa of Earth shook her head, preparing to say something in return before a cracked gasp tore from her throat. She clutched at her midsection as the rest of the party turned to glance, deep crimson staining her bare hands as she collapsed to her knees.

“Pele!” Akau jumped to his feet from his crouching position by the riverbank. He pulled a stream of water into his hands, placing them against hers in an attempt to heal the damage.

“What did that?” Inquired Halu as she hefted the smaller woman into her arms. A brown mask formed around her face before a shield popped into place around them. “We need to go.”

“What hardluck,” Iku launched himself from the river with a mighty push of hair, soaring above. “We are much lateknowing. Make quickdodge and seekfind shelter can we not reach firespitter captain in quicktime!”

“How can someone say so much so quickly…” muttered Kopaka as he took off with the other Toa. “Halu! What’s the prognosis?”

“Doesn’t look good. Whatever hit her, it got her good. And there’s some sort of black residue around it.”

“Poison?” Akau questioned, glancing over his shoulder.

“I’m not sure.”

“Well, I don’t wanna know…” Pele whined.

Beneath their feet, the ground began to even out and was no longer so steep and perilous. It rolled downwards into a sloping hill that pulled them forward. The river flowed by their sides, vigorous and growing angrier until it began to roar with the sounds of rapids.

Something slammed into a rock behind them, shattering it into small, craggy shrapnel. The Toa of Water turned, sweeping his arms in a wide motion that pulled water from the river and launched it against the stones, stopping them dead in their tracks. His feet slid in the wet soot on the hillside, forcing him onto his rear with a mighty thud.

“Akau?” Kopaka swiveled only to see a hulking, black, shadowy form slam into the blue-clad man as he slid down the hill. Claws ripped through the leather armour beneath teal silk layers above.

“The fuck is this thing!” The blue Toa screamed, bashing his shield into the creature’s head. It turned, a giant, slobbering maw opening wide before it crunched down on the metal, and arm beneath. Akau cried out before it slammed one of its six limbs against his throat. He struggled for a few, long, moments before the green form of Iku collided with the monster.

It slid down the hill just as the Toa had, Lhikan launched massive fireballs its way. In the corner of his vision, he could see Iku trying to heft the larger form of the Ga-matoran up, slinging his uninjured arm over his own shoulders. Wind pushed them upwards as he tried to escape.

The monster spun, jumping feet off the ground to grab Iku’s leg and slam him against the ground. All air forced from his lungs, the green Toa was effectively downed. He gasped as the creature suddenly dropped its forelegs against his body, full force. There was a loud _crack_ of breaking ribs, and that was it. Shadowy, sinuous muscles shook as the bizarre rahi turned towards the other Toa.

“Mata Nui. Go, go!” Lhikan waved his hands vigorously. “Get away from here! Get Turaga Vakama’s help to figure out how to defeat this thing!”

“What about you?”

“Don’t worry, Halu. I’d rather sacrifice myself than let the Toa all die here. Go!”

“Lhikan, no.” Kopaka reached for the Fire Toa’s arm, holding tightly to the loose sleeve. “I will not abandon you. Unity–”

“Don’t. Just go. Stay unified with them. Make sure Pele gets the help she needs.”

“I hate to break this touching moment, but the rahi is gone.” Halu motioned to where it had been moments before. Then, there was a roar. A mighty sound that broke through the constant babble of the rapids. That dark form suddenly slammed into the Toa of Stone’s back, sending her bulky frame crashing into the ground. Pele slid from her arms, collapsing against the ground with no attempt given to move.

Dark, worn hands tore Kopaka’s mismatched eyes away from the scene before them. The monster had begun to tear its teeth into Halu’s muscled frame.

“Go, Kopaka. Please.”

“Come with me,” gloved hands clutched desperately at Lhikan’s shirt, begging. “I can’t be alone again.”

“You won’t be. Go.” He shoved the smaller Toa away, drawing his dual blades as the monster turned its gaze his way. “I’ll draw it away.”

“You can’t make me. We need a plan. Running won’t save us.” The rahi charged at them and Kopaka pulled his spear from the holster on his back. He dug the tip into the ground, creating a sudden field of ice that sent the creature sliding away. “You get behind it. I’ll catch its legs with ice, you drive your blades through its heart.”

“…fine.”

Kopaka rattled his spear against the ground, catching the rahi’s attention. It rushed into a charge up the hill, six legs clutching desperately at the ice beneath its paws. Four legs touched the ground at the same time, and the Toa raised his right hand upwards to create a sheet of ice that caught its powerful legs in place.

Lhikan was almost in position, he noted. The Fire Toa had his blades ready should anything go wrong, and smoke pouring from his parted mouth that warned of a charging fire breath. Another paw slammed into the ice as it tried to free itself. Another sheet of ice caught it in place. It snarled.

The red-clad Toa slammed into it’s back and dug his twin blades deep into its chest. It kicked as hard as it could, rearmost legs breaking free as its free front paw grabbed at the Toa. He grimaced as it sliced his cheek, but kept his blades buried deep enough he could feel each movement tear muscle and vessels.

Lhikan’s natural body heat was beginning to melt the ice, Kopaka noticed. His hand raised again to form more sheets to hold it in place. Frost danced on his fingertips as he pulled his arm into a sweeping movement. Time seemed to slow as ice began to form beneath its stomping, kicking feet.

Ice shattered in the near exact moment his hand finished rising. The rahi lunged itself forward before it could be trapped again, the Fire Toa still clinging to its back. It slammed into the white-clad spearman. Maw slobbering onto his mask, the young man shoved the staff of his weapon into its mouth. Its middle paws raked against his sides and hips, pulling flesh apart as he grunted in pain.

Swords ripping inwards, Lhikan pushed down in an attempt to force the tips together to try and finish this monster off. It roared and jumped back, collapsing into the ground back-first. The Fire Toa grunted as he was crushed beneath its surprising weight. A blade pulled free, releasing the rahi from his grasp. It rolled onto its legs, shaking its head viciously.

Lhikan rushed towards his downed friend. “Ko, can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear.” His mask transformed, revealing his bloodied lips beneath. “It didn’t hit anything vital.”

“And your mouth?” The older man began prying off his red cloak, wrapping it around the smaller Toa instead.

“Bit my lip when I fell back. What’s this for?” His hand grasped at the cloak curiously.

“Protection.” Lhikan lifted the Ice Toa into his arms and moved towards the river.

“What are you doing? Lhikan, the rahi. It’s moving. Focus on that instead of me, stupid!” Kopaka pushed away from him an in attempt to drop from his arms. “Kill that thing and avenge our brothers and sisters.”

“I will. Once I know you’re safe.”

“Lhikan– look out!”

The rahi was upon them again. It snapped at the Fire Toa’s back, pulling at the leather armour that covered him. He grunted, colliding an elbow with its snout roughly. The monster backed off momentarily before rushing back to slam its head against him. Lhikan stumbled, dropping his friend, and then the rahi was upon him.

He reached for the blade he had dropped in the collision and rolled onto his back. Sliding the blade straight into the rahi’s chest, he let loose the fire he had been storing in his lungs. Flames burned at that shadowy sinew with a tenacious lick that had no hint of easing any time soon. The monster screeched and dug its claws into his torso.

The Toa of Fire exclaimed in pain, digging and twisting the blade so that it slid through the rahi’s chest, completely tearing it open. There was a lack of skeletal structure beneath, and, if he hadn’t been so badly wounded, Lhikan would have stopped to ponder just how this thing was functioning. But, in the moment, he reveled in the fact. There were no ribs to stop his blade’s path as he effectively tore the monster open. It whimpered, whined, and collapsed onto one side.

Rolling out from beneath its weight, Lhikan walked over to where his friend had fallen. His eyes were fading closed, and, whether it was from the blood loss or the hit to his head, he wasn’t too sure. Rather than waste time wondering, instead he pulled his mask free from his own face, transforming it into kaukau, the mask of water breathing. He placed it over Kopaka’s own kanohi mask and watched as it took the form of a white kaukau.

“Kopaka. Your destiny was always to help another team, not our own. You must live still, Mata Nui revealed this to me when we first met. I can no longer keep you safe. You must take your own destiny into your hands. Remember us fondly, at least. I’m sorry it had to happen this way.”

“Lhikan,”

“Mhm?” The Fire Toa waded into the sooty, rushing water, past where the worst of the rapids had been.

“I’ll always remember you.”

“Carry my dreams, then, until they come true.” His feet were losing traction against the loose soil below, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to stand with the damage done to his midsection. Lhikan gasped as his feet slid, and Kopaka fell from his arms into the flowing water. “I know you can.”

Worn hands collided with the riverbank below as he laid himself against the muddy soil. Green eyes focused on the sky above, watching as soot fell from the nearby dormant volcano. The sun was setting to his left, marking it about an hour past when the Toa were meant to meet up with the captain of the guard. He’d come looking soon, and, when he did, he would find Kopaka, safe, against the thinner banks downstream.

Lhikan exhaled and turned his gaze towards the rahi, dead on the ground, and began to wonder just wear it came from. Perhaps it was a creation of Makuta, and he was awakening. Perhaps it was some sort of magical amalgamation. Just as his mind began to ponder the possibilities, a golden light clouded his vision.

“Ah, Mata Nui. You’ve come.”

“ _Yes, I have. Must all Toa of your namesake die such tragic deaths?_ ”

“Perhaps you should tell the Turaga to ban the name.”

There was a musical laughter. Peaceful. Warm. Welcoming. Whimsical. “ _Perhaps I should._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lhikan is not the same Lhikan that preceded Vakama. This one is simply named after him and just so happened to become a Toa as well. 
> 
> I promise the rest of the story isn't as depressing. This is the most death you'll see for a while.


	2. Made to Hurt

Chapter 1:

Made to Hurt

 

“Cap--in Ta--we fou--d a Toa!”

Hands clutched at his shoulders as he was pulled from the restless riverbank. Weight disappeared from his frame as the wet cloth of his clothing was removed, the sensation made bizarre from the fading and regaining of his consciousness as it ebbed around the edges of his mind. A shaking hand raised to meet his mask before it was pulled away, mismatched eyes opening enough to stare at the starry sky above.

“He’s awake! Toa Kopaka, don’t worry. We’ll get you help.” A wooden mask painted golden yellow cut into his view, the coarse reeds that lined the edges dipping downwards to tickle his bruised cheek. “My name is Jalla, I’m a Ta-Koro guard. Captain Tahu is on the way, just hold on.”

Fingers combed through his silvery hair as he was lifted to a sitting position, Jalla gently supporting his back. Someone was trying to console his shaking form, he noticed, the reassuring motions of soft touches to his shoulder surprisingly welcome. It would never cease to amaze him just how touchy-feely the other matoran could be. Ko-matoran certainly weren’t like this.

Kopaka shifted his gaze to his left to spy whoever it was that was trying to help calm his shivering. Another wooden mask, this time carved into a different design, was lifted away to reveal a round, smiling face of a young Ta-matoran. Her hands had now become busied with trying to bandage his wounds. She mumbled something in her native tongue before the stomping of feet caught her attention.

Grimacing, the Ice Toa turned towards the sound as well. A saddled magma salamander dropped down over the edges of a short cliff face, its rider pulling the reigns back to cease its movements quickly. The rider was dressed in red-and-gold leather armour, his legs covered by a brown ‘ie lavalava and his face hidden with a vibrant red mask crafted from some sort of indigenous stone. He dismounted from the back of the gentle giant, his uncovered golden eyes visibly curious.

An oblong shield could be seen over his shoulders, a hilt of a blade beneath it, and a quiver of arrows by his left hip. He was certainly well armed. “Well, if one is here, where are the other five? Toa Kopaka, correct? I am Tahu. Where are your brothers and sisters?”

“…dead.” Came the hoarse reply. The guards all gasped, or otherwise showed their shock, and turned to look towards their captain.

“All of them? Who attacked you?”

“Not… who…” Had his head always been spinning this much? Kopaka raised a battered hand to his forehead. “A rahi…”

Tahu knelt by his side, gently asking the guard still bandaging him to stop before he helped the Toa stand. “Come, we need to get you to Ta-Koro, before we have six dead Toa.”

 

 

His body ached feverously, gripping him away from his rest. Kopaka attempted to lurch into a sitting position, inhaling sharply at the stress to his healing sides. He settled, instead, to roll onto his side. Mismatched eyes came to rest directly on an oddly familiar golden mask. Now where had he seen that?

“Uh-uh, guess again, Jalla. kofo-jaga beats kane-ra. I win this round.” His gaze turned to the owner of the voice, a small, thin Ta-matoran obviously hailing from the volcanic region. Which made sense, considering, if the immense heat was anything to go by, they were likely in his homeland. Vigorously curled hair stained blue in several places, he would certainly stand out in a crowd however.

“Ugh, Takua, you always win this game.” Jalla, ah, that’s why the mask was familiar, slid a small coin in the other matoran’s direction.

Takua, Kopaka was assuming that was his name, began to laugh. “Maybe you should learn the rules, kohlii-brain.”

“Speaking of kohlii, are you practicing for the tournament during the Departed Festival? It’s right around the corner. We have to win this year, and I’m not gonna lose cause you decided to go ruin hopping again.”

“Hey, there happens to be some amazing things in the Mask Maker City ruins! And, yes, I’ve been practicing. I gotta win this year.”

“Why? Cause your boyfriend is gonna be watching?” Jalla sniggered. “Who knew to motivate you, we just had to find a pretty Ko-matoran!”

“Very funny, Jalla. I guess I’ll just have to tell Hahli about your crush…” Takua tapped his fingers against his chin as the guard froze in place, mouth agape.

He pointed a finger accusingly at the curly-haired matoran. “You wouldn’t dare! We made a deal! I won’t tell Matoro, you don’t tell Hahli!”

Kopaka rolled his eyes. They sounded like school children, whining back and forth about crushes. He shifted, gingerly raising himself to lean against the wall behind him. “If you two don’t stop, _I’ll_ tell Matoro.”

Startled, the pair jumped in their seats. “Toa Kopaka! Takua, go get the Turaga,” Jalla waved his friend towards the entrance to the small, one-room hut. “Try not to move too much.”

“I know.” Red light flickered off the edge of his kanohi that sat by the edge of his bedroll. Stretching forward, the spearman slid the mask onto his face, allowing it to shift magically into its normal akaku state. “Thank you for helping me.”

“You should thank the healers, not me, Toa Kopaka.” The guard smiled, yellow eyes soft. “Teuila found you, and did most of the medical aid.”

“If I don’t see her, will you pass along my thanks?”

“Of course.”

Stone beads clattered together as the door curtain pulled aside, Takua holding the strings open as the Turaga hobbled in behind him. The elder matoran bowed his head slightly when the Toa laid his eyes on his form.

“I’m glad to see you awake. We were beginning to worry we had been too late.” Vakama settled by the spearman’s side.

Kopaka eyed him curiously, despite it being hidden beneath his mask. “How long was I out?”

Sighing, the Turaga responded with his voice barely above a whisper. “Three days. Whatever attacked you, it seemed to have some sort of toxin that was taking quite the toll on you.”

“Halu had mentioned that there was a residue around Pele’s wound… we feared it was a poison.”

“The other Toa were attacked too?” Takua’s incredulous expression and tone of voice would have been comical had the situation not been so dire. “Jalla, why didn’t you mention this? You were there.”

“I figured it wasn’t my place.”

Blinking solemnly, the Ice Toa lowered his head; shoulders pulling taut. “…my team is dead.”

Mata Nui, it stung to admit that. His eyes pricked with threatening tears, several dropping onto the lenses of his akaku to cloud his vision a foggy blue. They were gone. His friends. The only people aside from Matoro and Nuju to accept him for who he was, and who he wasn’t.

Fists clenching, he shifted to meet Vakama’s worried eyes. His jaw quivered, nose flaring, cold breath meeting the heated air of Ta-Koro as a shaking exhale of steam. “A rahi ambushed us. We never saw it coming. Never heard it. We turned around and, suddenly, Pele was bleeding out.” His voice wasn’t cracking. No. He was simply thirsty. “Iku died trying to protect Akau. Halu died for Pele. Lhikan…died for me. He said I had to survive as I was meant to be with another team of Toa.”

“Lhikan knew he wasn’t coming back.” Vakama muttered, a shaking hand sliding beneath his mask. “That’s why he was so determined to make sure everyone saw he before he left. Tell me, Kopaka, what else did he say?”

“Not much. At least, not that I can recall. I’m so sorry. I know he meant a lot to your people.” Kopaka fell quiet once again, his exhales as shaky as his body. “If this was made for me, why does it hurt so much? No one ever told me that destiny could be so painful.”

Silence enveloped the room for several long moments. None of the Ta-matoran dared to move, or say a thing until Jalla eventually questioned, still sheepish from failing to tell the Turaga and chronicler of the exact situation before. “Did he kill the rahi, at least?”

“I’m unsure.” Pale fingers slid beneath the kanohi akaku to wipe away tears that sat reluctantly on the lenses.

Beads clattered again as the curtain was pulled aside once more. “That cursed rahi is dead.” Claimed a rough voice, smooth tempered steel yet as fiery as lava. “We found it, sliced in half by Toa Lhikan’s blades, not far from their bodies.”

Boots thudded on the stone floor as the newcomer treaded through. Kopaka didn’t bother to look up this time, instead curling further in on himself. His hands encased the sides of his face, eyes screwing shut. Something soft and weighted dropped over his shoulders, drooping into his vision to reveal that it was Lhikan’s red cloak. He wanted to sob, but instead pulled it close.

“Turaga, with all due respect, we need to figure out where that thing came from. Now. I understand we just lost our Toa, and that a festival is upcoming, but we need to make sure our people are safe.”

“Tahu. We need to appoint the next Toa first. Without them, we are weak. No protection will be in place to stop the evils from entering our world. Remember that the bridge between here and the other realms can only be sealed shut when all six elements are in Unity. We will appoint the next Toa as soon as we can. Mata Nui must be contacted first for guidance, or he must contact one of us.”

“So we’re going to wait for however long it takes for the new Toa to become unified? This isn’t a waiting game, Vakama, this is vengeance.”

“Patience, Captain. You have a strong sense of Duty, but you lack unity with the world. You’d best find it.”

 

 

The sound of someone stepping into the hut awoke Kopaka. He made no movement to check who it was, simply staring at the wall ahead of him instead. There was the soft _fwump, crackle_ of a fire being stoked, why did these people need fires when they lived in a volcano, before someone spoke.

“Captain, you’re up awfully late.” Jalla greeted, shuffling on his bedroll. Takua snored by his side, unbothered by the blooming conversation. “Do you need something?”

“Yes, actually. I’m glad you’re still awake.” The taller Ta-matoran settled by the hearth. “I plan to resign from my position after the festival. I want you to take my place.”

“Tahu? You can’t be serious.”

“But I am, Jalla. You’ve showed tremendous capability in every quest and job you’ve been sent on. I trust you to be a great leader, and I know Vakama will agree.”

Neither one of them said anything for several minutes. Takua’s snoring and the _pop-crackle_ of the fire were the only sounds that filled the small hut. Kopaka shifted to see if one of them had left without being heard, only to see the two guards sitting quietly next to the hearth.

Jalla passed the captain a small cup, tapping his fingers on his own. “I’m honored.” He eventually stated. “But I do have to question _why_ you’re resigning.”

“Turaga stated he wants to wait for the next Toa to figure out where that rahi came from, but we both know we can’t wait. That’s just too much time for more of these monsters to kill our people. Five Toa simply cannot train fast enough to be done in time.”

“Vakama will be upset that you’re disobeying him.”

“Well, then I suppose it’s a good thing I’ll be leaving. Now then, I should be going to sleep. Have fun with Takua’s snoring. Hopefully the Toa doesn’t join him.”

Jalla chuckled. “I’m used to it. Plus, I hope you know that you’re just as bad."


	3. Illuminate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when it starts skipping around a bunch to better divide time. The meeting in the temple does get a bit repetitive, I know, but it's due to it being a ritual. They are done in a specific way, with specific phrases.

Chapter 2:

Illuminate

 

Kopaka traded away the heat of Mount Mangai for the humidity of the Le-Wahi jungles with open arms. What he wasn’t so fond of, however, was the fact he had to share the ride with Tahu. He wouldn’t have minded it if he’d been given his own magma salamander, but, no, instead he had to ride behind the captain. And, to top it all off, he’d often have to resort to wrapping his arms around the Ta-matoran to prevent himself from falling.

At least the captain never commented on it.

He could hear Takua and Jalla arguing somewhere at the back of the group, their less-than-witty insults carrying through the trees easily enough. Other guards would periodically laugh at the duo’s antics. Even Turaga Vakama, who rode side-by-side with him and Tahu, had snuck a few chuckles and smiles.

“Kohlii-head, that’s not a gukko bird! What’s next? Pewku is gonna be an ash bear?” Kopaka heard the chronicler exclaim, disbelieving. The crab in question let loose a squeaking bark as she weaved between the salamanders. Takua was settled upon her back, arms crossed. “We need to get you a book on rahi.”

“That would require him to know how to read, first.” Tahu replied. The Ice Toa could practically feel the grin on the captain’s face through his tone. “Now quiet up. We don’t want to attract attention. We’re almost to the Mask Makers’ City.”

Their magma salamander took a sudden turn straight up a cliffside, eliciting a startled gasp from the Ko-matoran before he placed an arm around the captain. Tahu was certainly skilled when it came to salamanderback riding, but he was horrible with warnings.

“Hang on,” came the belated caution.

“Wow. Thanks, Captain Obvious.” Kopaka snapped as his head collided with a muscled shoulder blade when the giant amphibian turned a corner. He cast his gaze over his shoulder to see how the chronicler was doing, genuinely surprised when he saw that the little ussal crab was keeping up with relative ease. She seemed to be making paths for herself by moving and stacking rocks, placing stones she could use later up on her back with Takua. Interesting.

“Is the Toa sassing you?” One of the other Ta-matoran asked, grinning.

Tahu returned the expression, “I do believe so.”

“Oh, quiet. I wouldn’t have to if you would do better at warning me.” The Toa of Ice replied coldly, the lens on the right half of his mask rotating as he stared off into the distance.

Vakama let out a soft laugh. “You act surprisingly similar to Nuju, Kopaka. It’s startling.”

“Yeah, well–” He stopped talking when salamander, and his own body, were suddenly at a ninety-degree angle. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you.”

“Pff. No.”

Tahu was, however, doing it on purpose.

 

 

Immense pillars of pure white stone held up the archway that formed the ancient entrance to the Mask Makers’ City. People milled about the normally-empty streets by the dozens, matoran of all backgrounds filling the city. It was still a few days before the Departed Festival, yet it seemed like the whole island was in one place. Children scattered about as the Ta-Koro guards rode by, a few trying to pet at their mounts curiously. Jalla dismounted his salamander and led it towards a group of kids, letting them meet the gentle giant. It squeaked at them, sniffing and pawing at these tiny two-legs.

Other children stopped to stare and point at Kopaka in amazement, surprised by the presence of a Toa. He waved, kanohi folding away from his lower face so he could smile at them. They smiled in return, babbling about in multitudinous dialects.

Stopping in the middle of the city square, Tahu slid from the saddle as his subordinates rode on by, likely to meet up with the other guards at the watchtowers. The captain held a hand up in an offer to help the Toa down, but it was pushed away.

“I can handle myself.” Kopaka muttered, lowering himself carefully as to prevent his wounds from aching. They’d left Ta-Koro as soon as he had been able to manage to his feet, Vakama wishing him to come along to be safe in the Mask Makers’ City. He’d also wanted the Toa to be there when he had to break the news to the other Turaga of what had happened.

They would go from there to figure out the best way to go about telling the matoran.

“He’s only trying to help,” muttered the elder as he passed by. “There is no shame in accepting assistance. Especially when one is as weak as you are now.”

He replied through gritted teeth, “Should I accompany you to meet with the other Turaga? Or am I too _weak_ to do even that?”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it. But, yes, come along.”

 

 

Seeing the stars without them being blocked by the ash clouds that surrounded Mangai Volcano was a disorienting change. Tahu had no idea that they were so bright. That they glimmered like perfect flames, dangling from invisible strings that Mata Nui had tied to the sky above. He’d never left Ta-Wahi overnight before, nor had he seen the sky in such a state. He’d always stayed behind when the festival rolled around, celebrating it with the guards so someone was there to keep the city safe while the people were away.

He was beginning to regret he’d never left before.

Something shifted by his side and he turned his golden eyes towards the movement, sighing in relief when he saw it was just Jalla. He swung his legs over the edge of the roof they sat on, kicking his feet back and forth like a child.

“I never believed Takua when he said the views were worth it. Always thought Ta-Wahi was the most beautiful place. Now I’m having doubts, what with all that green down below.” The younger guard pulled his mask free from his face, setting in between the two of them like Tahu had done before he’d even arrived. “He says that at the top of Mount Ihu, the sky turns teal, yellow, purple, pink… I’m starting to think he wasn’t lying.”

“It’s like a whole different world.”

“Yeah, seriously.” Jalla offered over his canteen. “Takua abandoned me for Matoro. I still haven’t seen the guy, but he’s gotta be something special to have Takua’s interest so undividedly.”

“So, it’s just you and me tonight, huh?” Tahu laughed, accepting the canteen with a nod of his head. “The Turaga are holding a meeting in the old temple, Toa Kopaka is with them, Takua is being gay, the other guards are having fun…”

“And here we are. Looking at the stars and calling Takua gay.”

They laughed between themselves momentarily before Jalla turned to look towards the people below. Matoran moved about, playing instruments, singing, dancing, swapping stories, sharing meals.

Tahu’s eyes followed, red brows drawing close. “They’re celebrating, and five Toa just died.”

“They don’t know that, Tahu.”

“They’ll know before the festival. The Turaga will make sure of it. I just feel bad knowing, yet they carry on cheerfully.”

“Nothing you can do about it,” Jalla took a swig from his canteen. “Just give it a few days.”

“Yeah. I just hope the Turaga will know what to do next. I may not like it, but we do need the Toa.”

 

 

By the time the sun was at its highest point in the sky the next day, the whole visiting population of the city was collected in the temple. Each tribe sat beneath their elemental banners, watching as the Turaga entered with curious gazes and hushed whispers. Guards lined the edges of the temple, the captains gathered together in the middle.

Takua slid by the Ta-Koro captain, grabbing ahold of a gauntlet to catch his attention. Tahu lowered to his level. “What? You should be sitting with our people. Go before you get in trouble.”

“Where’s Toa Kopaka?” Came the hushed reply. The Ko-Koro captain nearby cast him a sidelong glance, his green eyes narrowed as his long, knifelike ears twitched.

Tahu pulled the chronicler aside, where they were out of hearing range. “He’s not here? Perhaps he’s resting. He is still healing, afterall.”

“Yes, but you figure the Turaga would want him here if this is about what we think it is.”

“I don’t know. Now, go sit.” He gave a light shove to the smaller Ta-matoran, pushing him towards their people. “If he doesn’t show, we’ll check on him afterwards.”

Tahu rejoined the captains, noting the curious gazes cast his way. He waved a hand dismissively. The Le-Koro captain placed a gentle hand on his arm before she turned her gaze to the Turaga. “Whatever is causing your deepthinking, try not to feardread, firespitter.”

“Thank you for the concern, Tausa’afia.”

The matoran stilled as soon as Nokama stepped forward, her arms raising to ask for silence. A child wailed somewhere from the Po-matoran’s section right as everyone settled down, prompting a heavy roll of eyes from several different people.

“My brothers and I would like to thank you for joining us today, dear matoran.” Nokama began, her arms sweeping in exaggerated motions before they settled by her sides. “I know you all traveled far to come for the Departing Festival. I hope that this year will be the best celebration yet.

“Unfortunately, however, we must start off the festivities with some sad news. Toa Lhikan, of Ta-Wahi, Toa Pele, of Onu-Wahi, Toa Iku, of Le-Wahi, Toa Akau, of Ga-Wahi, and Toa Halu, born of Ga-Wahi but protector of Po-Wahi, have had an untimely departure from this world.”

An uproar took over the temple, people suddenly talking over one another in disbelief. Several matoran pointed fingers at others, as if accusing, while others began to weep. A Ko-matoran stood quickly, his snow-blue hair tousled between his fingers. He removed his glasses as he spoke.

“Sorry to interrupt.”

“Go ahead, Matoro.”

“What of Kopaka?”

The temple quieted down once again. By his side, the Ko-Koro captain rolled his eyes, prompting Tahu to look at him oddly. Just what was this guy’s problem?

“Toa Kopaka lives, though he is wounded heavily. He rests now, trying to regain his full power. According to his retelling, the Toa were ambushed and murdered by a monstrous rahi none of them had seen before. Captain Tahu of Ta-Wahi investigated after one of his subordinates found Toa Kopaka, wounded and bleeding out.

“The rahi, in fact, is nothing we’ve seen before. It appears to be made from a shadowy material, and lacks a skeletal structure. Turaga Nuju believes it to be a magical amalgamation of some sort. Whether it originates from Makuta or someone else, we do not know. But we would like to warn everyone to stay close to, or within, their homes if possible. We do not wish to see more deaths of this sort.”

A Le-matoran mother rose to her feet. “Are we safe here?”

“Of course, you are.” Replied Onewa, his expression a soft, supportive smile. “Don’t worry. With the amount of guards here, and how fortified the city is, you and your families will be incredibly safe.”

Satisfied, the woman sat back down only for an Onu-matoran to stand up in her place. He pushed his glasses further up his nose as he spoke. “What do we do now? Try to find the source? Or appoint new Toa?”

“Nuju,” began Vakama, translating, “says that new Toa are the priority. Their unity is important to Mata Nui, and Toa Kopaka cannot keep everyone safe on his own. So now we wait for the Great Spirit to contact us, or we shall contact him should things begin to look dire.”

The temple doors swung open with a chilled burst of air, startling several matoran, including guards, from their spots. Everyone turned towards the commotion, surprised even further to see Kopaka making his way through the doors. He clutched at his side as he limped into the center of the room, a spear, draped with five woven decorations, clutched in his left hand as a walking support.

He turned his gaze towards the raised platforms the matoran sat upon, and then spun on his heel to face the Turaga even higher above. “Forgive my interruption.” A small bow accompanied his apology to the elders.

Nokama returned it. “Carry on, you’re forgiven.”

“Mata Nui spoke to me as I dreamt. He spoke of a danger coming to the island through an unguarded portal, and told me the names of the next Toa. He believes that these new Toa will have great ease establishing unity.”

“Go, then. Tell us who your new team shall be.” Whenua gestured towards the matoran. “If Mata Nui trusts you, then so do we.”

Kopaka made his way to the stairs that lead to the crowds above. Several guards gently assisted him, mindful of his wounds, and his ego. He handed his spear to Jalla as he passed by, the Ta-matoran reluctant to take it from the fear the Toa would be unable to stand. He slid the decorations free of the weapon.

“The Great Spirit told me of a Ga-matoran who has the patience to hold our team together. A wise teacher, well versed in the ways of spirits and magics.” The warrior strolled through the rows of the water tribe. “Gali,” he stopped before a young woman with long, navy blue curls. Her golden eyes, bright as the sun, widened to the size of discs. Kopaka knelt before her, gently draping one of the woven decorations over her shoulders. An ocean colored stone adorned the center, beautiful as the sea. “Mata Nui chose you to be our Toa of Water.”

She was at a loss for words, unable to formulate a thing. He placed a pale hand upon her tanned shoulder before standing.

The Onu-matoran were next. Several of them diverted their eyes as he approached, whether from the fear of being chosen or some other worry, he was unsure. “Onu-Wahi is home to some of the greatest minds. Mata Nui knows this, too, and that your people are stubborn.” A few of the earth tribe laughed. “And this intelligence and stubbornness is just what he finds so useful, archivist Onua.” He stood before who appeared to be the biggest of the earth matoran, his height equally matched by his muscle and weight. His skin, dark as the underground tunnels he hailed from, and his hair a midnight black, were stark contrasts to Kopaka’s own look. “Mata Nui chose you to be our Toa of Earth.”

The Toa placed another woven necklace around his shoulders, a purple crystal in the center. Onua nodded his head, fully accepting of his destiny and duty.

Most of the Ta-matoran turned to face him, curious and determined that they would be who was chosen. Kopaka strolled right by them as a collective. He could hear their questioning murmuring, feel their eyes on his back. “Ta-matoran are notoriously fiery, to say in the least. Your pride and ego lead most of you.” Several scoffed. “It only stings so much because you know it’s true.” He stopped in front of Tahu, hesitantly turning to face him. “Tahu, you are led by both of those qualities, yet somehow your sense of Duty overpowers it all. Vakama stated it himself.” The captain bowed his head as Kopaka slid the necklace over his head. “Mata Nui chose you to be our Toa of Fire.”

“Thank you.” He replied, barely missing a beat as he inspected the ruby in the center and how it appeared to contain a fire inside.

“Le-matoran, the children of the jungle. Your wildness is what endears the Great Spirit to you so greatly.” At the very back of the crowd sat a small canopy dweller, his green hair a curly, tangled mess obviously frizzled from the humidity. He was dressed in a shirt that fell off one tanned, freckled shoulder, revealing the strap of an undershirt below. “Lewa,” The matoran leaned back to look at the Toa behind him, bright jade eyes wide and curious. “You are free, like the winds that flow between the trees. Mata Nui–”

“Chose me? I’m not lateknowing. Toahero has said this manytime.”

“It’s– it’s a ritual, Lewa, you’re supposed to do it a certain way. You know what? Here,” Kopaka handed down the necklace before walking away, shaking his head. The near entirety of the air tribe burst out into laughter.

“That’s our Lewa alright!” The Le-matoran cheered, throwing their arms over Lewa as he curiously looked at the jade adorning the material.

“Last are the Po-matoran. You are a lively people, despite your hard lives in the sun. You accept your difficult lifestyles with happiness, face the heat with songs, and the sun with games.” He stopped to kneel before a young man with ruffled brown hair and bright green eyes. A wide grin graced his tanned features. “Pohatu, if you won’t interrupt me, you were chosen for your joyous outlook on life, and your ability to adapt any situation into your favor. Mata Nui chose you to be our Toa of Stone.”

As he placed the necklace over Pohatu’s shoulders, the matoran suddenly pulled him into a gentle hug. The Ice Toa froze, unsure of how to respond, until he finally let go.

“Thank you, Toa Kopaka!”

“Uh, yeah? You’re welcome, I suppose.” The Ko-matoran backed away, heading back to Jalla to retrieve his spear. “Your training starts tomorrow. All of you. Meet me in the courtyard at sunrise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda an abrupt stop, I know. Next chapter will be up soon after I finish writing the one after it. I try to stay one ahead of what is posted.  
> I don't think a lot of people are reading this fic anyways, but I'm working hard on this, so I'm going to share it.


	4. We Didn't Start the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotta time skips, sorry, trying to fit a lot of stuff in to move on quicker.  
> I know the ending is kinda rushed, but I needed to lay some foundations for Lewa.  
> Thanks for reading, the 20 of you.

Chapter 3:

We Didn’t Start the Fire

 

Sunlight caught in the silver locks of the Toa of Ice, painting streaks of soft color as he sat upon the edge of an ancient fountain. He stared absently down at his hands, trying to ignore their tremoring. Grabbing a hold of the crimson cloak draped by his side, he made the futile attempt of steeling himself before the others arrived.

He still couldn’t believe his friends were dead. And he couldn’t save them. Lhikan knew his destiny, the Toa had said it himself, so why did he allow Kopaka to become attached? It would have hurt so much less.

Pulling in a deep breath, the Toa growled. He wanted to hate Lhikan, curse him for making him believe he was special, only to abandon him just as everyone else had. Balling up the cloak, he threw it to the ground. Rumpled crimson turned dusty as wind kicked up dirt. He was fully aware of the drop of the temperature around his form, the frost flurrying around him; and the glowing of his Toa markings seeping into his vision. Clenching a fist, he took a shaking inhale and turned his eyes skyward.

Mata Nui, he was a mess.

“Woah there, killer,” he heard someone speak to his left and the soft shuffling of feet. “You sure taught that thing a lesson. I’m sure it won’t be bothering you again.”

Kopaka rolled his eyes and glanced over at the approaching form of Pohatu. “Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing important.”

“If you say so.” The Po-matoran said, surprisingly chipper. “Am I the first one to get here? Kinda expected the captain to get here before the rest.” He settled down on the edge of the fountain, watching the snow that continued to lace the air. The Toa was obviously bothered by something to the point his powers were escaping his control, but he wouldn’t pry into the life of someone he’d just met.

“I’m sure the others won’t be much longer. Hopefully.”

“Well, can I do anything while we wait?”

“Yes,” Kopaka mumbled, hesitantly grasping the discarded cloak before sitting back upon the fountain’s edge. “You can stay quiet.”

“Oh. Okay.” Unsure of what to do, the Po-matoran simply sat silently, kicking his powerful legs back and forth. He cast a curious gaze towards the taller man after a few moments, noticing that the flowing water behind them had begun to freeze on the top. Perhaps the Ko-matoran simply lacked full control over his element and he wasn’t as upset as he thought?

Tahu treaded into the courtyard a while after, pulling armour over his shoulders as he walked. Following closely behind was the immense form of Onua, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. “Onua got lost,” stated the Ta-matoran, “I ran into him on the way here.”

“It’s a big city.” The man mumbled sheepishly. Kopaka waved a hand in response, trying to tell him not to worry.

“The ancient matoran who built this place must’ve had a lot of free time.” Gali’s voice was a playful tone, her arms crossing as she came to stop by Onua’s side. He cast a sideways smile at her. “Good morning, brothers. I found Lewa on the way.”

“I found her, headedwrong.” The smallest of the group laughed. “Woulda longwandered for hours!”

“Would not have. You’re exaggerating.” She scoffed. “I do appreciate the help, however, Lewa.”

Kopaka stood, cutting their conversation short and motioning for them to follow with the spear clutched in his left hand. “Though Mata Nui has shown his wishes, you are not true Toa until you have unlocked your elements. You each must find what makes you, well, _you_. Your elements are a part of you, just as you are a part of them. The task at hand is finding a way to release them so that you may control them to your bidding.”

“You do not seem much highskilled in your own teachings, icemaker.” Lewa stated, gesturing towards the ice forming on the grass as Kopaka walked.

He turned to face the short matoran, frowning beneath his mask. “Emotions greatly affect your element. Times of great happiness or great sorrow can cause them to become unbalanced, unless you are incredibly focused.

“Now, I cannot walk you step-by-step. My powers are different from the rest of yours, what I do to form ice, Tahu will not do to summon flames. Find your place, your element, and your strength. Start small.”

“Why do we need to unlock our powers first? Shouldn’t we do teambuilding exercises?” Inquired Gali.

“Unity will not matter if we cannot use our powers as one. That will come later, don’t worry. Today, this is your lesson. Come now, once you unlock your elements, you can pick a weapon to help focus it.”

“What do you mean?” Pohatu’s voice carried upwards from his spot on the ground, sitting legs crossed.

Kopaka twirled his spear before turning it towards the flowing water of the fountain. A glowing beam of ice shot forward, stopping the liquid cold in its motion. “The element is within me; the spear is but a focus. Now, train.”

 

 

Stone rolled angrily as Pohatu kicked at them before laying down on the grass below, defeated. “This is useless!” His fingers pulled at his brown hair before he threw his limbs outwards, sighing. “I can’t even move a pebble, and Gali is making waves.”

“You’ll get it, Hatu.” Onua offered a hand down to pull him back to his feet. “You’re not the only one having difficulties.” He gestured towards the Tahu sitting off to the side, his hands cupping a delicately small flame, and Lewa, who was rubbing the back of his head confusedly.

“Water seems to be an easy element to master, just push and pull, back and forth,” the red-haired man gently pulled a hand away as he spoke. The flame expanded before suddenly dissipating with a puff of smoke. “Kohlii balls.”

“Kopaka was forming ice without even thinking about it.” The Po-matoran placed a hand on his cheek, sighing again.

“Kopaka’s been a Toa for three years. We’ve been Toa for three days.” Gali raised her arms upwards, grinning as the wave rose higher with her movements.

Tahu snapped his fingers together several times before a small, candle-like flame appeared. “What even is that guy’s deal? I get he’s the Toa of Ice and everything, but he’s so cold. Pun unintended.”

“There’s a lot of layers to that one.” She pulled her arms in a fluid motion, the water following halfway before splattering against the ground. “He is cold, but I get the feeling his frosty exterior shields a burning fire deep within. It’s obvious he’s a loner, too. But he’s one who is smart enough to know he can’t succeed on his own. It makes him angry, but he keeps it buried inside.”

“It’s like he sits back and listens to us talk, watches us struggle, thinking he’s better than us. Like it’s not worth his time to get involved.” The flame above his pointer finger flared with his anger.

Lewa turned towards his teammates, head tilted like a curious puppy. “Tahu, stop to think. Brother Kopaka has suffered, five friends oldbone now. His pain is oaknew, like a greenwood. Fresh. It hasn’t hardened into ironbark yet.”

“Does he think he’s the only one who has suffered? Lhikan wasn’t just important to him, and I’m sure you all can say the same about your Toa.”

The ground shook beneath them, disrupting their conversation as Onua stomped a heavy foot against the grass below. “We should cease their argument. Matoran are beginning to gather. Do not make them worry.”

“Why are they here?” Pohatu glanced over. Several waved to him, earning a smile. He noticed a rather large group of Ko-matoran standing at the edge of the group, catching his interest.

“They wish to watch. Let them stay, won’t you, Toa?” Tahu turned to look, surprised to see the familiar mask of the Ko-Koro captain. “Where’s your leader?”

“Kopaka isn’t our leader.” The Ta-matoran huffed, crossing an arm over his chest. “I don’t believe I ever caught your name.”

“He’s Auhei,” muttered a voice he’d become quite accustomed to. Kopaka made his way around the crowd, clutching at his side once again. He tried to act as if he wasn’t limping, or using his spear for support, but Tahu could tell simply from the pained frown that creased his lips. His akaku donned his face, as usual, but was transformed in such a way that his mouth was visible. “Don’t bother concerning yourself with him. He calls himself a Brave of Ko-Wahi, but he’s nothing more than a two-faced rahi. He’ll lie to your face, and curse you once you’re turned.”

“Is that resentment I hear, Kopaka? How quaint. You still believe you’re something special.” There was venom in Auhei’s voice as he stepped closer to the Toa. Everyone watched, wide-eyed, as the Brave cornered the taller man against a pillar that decorated the side of the courtyard. “It’d be cute if it wasn’t so sad, this misguided judgement of yours.”

A hand on his shoulder pulled Auhei away before the Toa could do something irrational from the fear; backed in a corner, intimidated and wounded. Tahu recognized this Ko-matoran from the meeting as well. He was the one who questioned Kopaka’s status after learning the other Toa’s fates.

“Knock it off, Hei.” The bespectacled matoran huffed.

Placing both hands firmly against the man’s shoulders, Auhei gave a harsh shove that sent the poor guy to the ground. “What are you going to do about it, Matoro? Tell your grandfather? I’m so terrified of a cowardly old man who can’t even speak, I just may cry.”

All fear that Kopaka may have held moments before disappeared as he suddenly grabbed the Brave by the collar of his top, pulling him several inches off the floor to be eye-to-eye. “You,” it was hard to ignore the shakiness of his voice, and the trembling in his icy hands. “You can do anything you’d like to me, berate me, beat me, but as soon as you threaten someone I care about, may Mata Nui have mercy on you, for I will not.” The Toa threw him back, snarling.

Clutching at his reddening throat, the Ko-Koro captain hissed. “I’ll deal with you later, freak.” The Brave gestured as he walked away, the rest of the Ko-matoran following behind.

Matoro clambered to his feet, brushing off his white clothes. “Sorry about that, Ko. I appreciate the save though.”

“You’re okay, aren’t you?”

“Probably bruised my rear, but that’s nothing new, living in Ko-Wahi. One slips on ice a lot. I’m sure you understand that one well enough. You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?”

“I’m fine. And I _didn’t_ slip, asshole.” Kopaka growled, giving the smaller matoran a light push to send him on his way. “Go keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Auhei? Stupid? Never.” Matoro waved a hand dismissively as he began to trail away. “Watch your back, Ko.”

The Toa waited for him to leave earshot before turning to the remaining matoran, and his new team. “What’re you all looking at? Back to it. Tahu, your pants are on fire.”

“Wait, what?” The flame over his finger had grown during his distraction, and his hand had lowered to rest by his leg, spreading the flame to the fabric of his pants. “Oh. Great.”

Gali lifted a small sphere of water from the fountain, launching it towards the Ta-matoran. He jumped, startled by the sudden splash of cold against him. The flame sizzled out easily enough, but it sure did scare him.

“You’ve found quite the grasp on your element, Gali. Good job.” The Toa praised, acting as if he hadn’t just had a confrontation. “Tahu, pay attention to your fire in the future. You should never leave a flame unattended, you know that.” The matoran sheepishly lowered his head, shaking water from his clothing. “Onua, you’re beginning to find the basics. Keep at it. Pohatu, Lewa, you’ll get there.”

“Wow. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kopaka.” Pohatu huffed, arms crossing.

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

Several days later, the team found themselves settled around the hearth, staring at one another awkwardly. Inexplicable, tense silence held a determined grip over the small team as they sat, nervous and awkward, in the middle of the sizable one-room hut. Each of the training Toa sat around the empty hearth, periodically looking towards one another. Eventually, Pohatu cleared his throat, catching their attentions.

“So,” he gestured to the walls around them. “It’s nice, at least. Roomy.”

“I don’t understand why we have to stay together. We’ve barely met, and here we are. Living together with no privacy.” Tahu crossed his arms.

Onua rolled his shoulders. “To be fair, all housing in Mata Nui lacks privacy.”

Gali gently placed some kindling against the bottom of the fireplace, motioning to her Ta-matoran brother to attempt lighting it. “I get the distinct feeling this is a test from Kopaka. We’ve yet to find a common resting ground, so to speak. Why not turn that literal? By staying together, our team skills will surely benefit. If we cannot find harmony in a simple hut, how will we find it in the world?”

“Well spoken, watersister.” Lewa nodded. “Kopaka is not a dimfool, he must’ve noticed our harshbickering.”

Golden eyes narrowed ever so subtly as the to-be Fire Toa looked towards the smallest of his team. “I think you’re giving him too much credit.”

“What do you have against him, Tahu? I thought you travelled with him on the way here, too. You seemed to hold him in high regards until recently.”

“Didn’t you guys find that display the other day at least a _bit_ suspicious? When he argued with that guard from Ko-Koro?”

“They did exchange some…interesting anecdotes.” Mumbled the deep baritone of Onua, fingers tapping on his chin. “But we should not pry into his life. Not yet, at least. We will cross those bridges later.”

The woven curtain over the doorway was lifted by the head of a spear, revealing the Toa of Ice. “I certainly appreciate your consideration.” He stated as he joined the team around the hearth.

Tahu startled, turning to stare at the Ko-matoran. “ _How_ do you always do that? You just appear at the perfect times, continuing conversations like you’d always been a part of it.”

“It’s a gift, I suppose.” He handed a small bag of various foods towards Pohatu. “Here’s what you asked for to make dinner.”

The green-haired man leaned over and tapped at the mask on Kopaka’s face. “When do we get one of these?”

He grunted in response, pushing the smaller hand away. “After you find your elements, you’ll each have to travel to your respective temples to receive your first kanohi. Or you can try finding one elsewhere.”

Lewa’s fingers returned, determined to inspect the mask. His arm was grasped by one of Kopaka’s pale hands and gently pushed away again, yet he did not let go. “Can you not?” His free hand moved to intercept the Le-matoran once more, frowning.

“Will we always have to wear our covermasks, too?” Lewa giggled, fingers wiggling playfully.

“No. I don’t have to either, I simply like having it.”

Gali tilted her head. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without it.”

“None of us have.” Added Pohatu as he busied himself with preparing the ingredients.

“Can we?” Lewa’s persistent struggling against the stronger arms continued still. “I wanna know! Please, icebrother?”

Beneath the blue lenses of his akaku, Kopaka rolled his eyes. “Will you stop being so annoying if I do?”

Green hair whipped in every which direction, wild, as the Toa to-be nodded his head in agreement. He was much too curious to let the opportunity pass. He pulls his arms away, neatly folding his hands in his lap. “Agreed!”

Sighing heavily, the Toa let his mask disappear with a pale flash of blue. He’d always appreciated the way kanohi could simply appear and disappear when needed rather than having to slip it back on and off every single time.

He averted his eyes as the team shifted to get a better look at him. His features softened into an embarrassed pout, anxious and awkward over having so many eyes focused on him like this. Pale, snowy skin was decorated with innumerable freckles, like falling powder. Dark patches of tan-brown interrupted this pattern on his left cheek, across the right of his broad nose, and above the brow on the same side. His eyes were two different colors, the right a soft blue while his left was a sharp green.

Kopaka gulped nervously, reactivating his mask after only a few moments. “That’s enough. I do not like being stared at.”

“That’s fair.” Onua assured from across the hearth, leaning back on his elbows.

“But there really isn’t anything wrong with your looks. You’re beautiful, but cold. I’d say mostly beautiful, but, seriously, you can be a prick.” The Po-matoran added in, smiling widely.

“Can we please change the subject…” The Toa placed a hand over his masked face as if that would save him from his shame.

Tahu leaned forward in his cross-legged position, a hand placed on his thigh in support. “Fine. New subject, then. How about why that Ko-Koro guard doesn’t like you?”

“I thought we all agreed to drop it.” Gali frowned at her brother. “He hasn’t pried anything like that from us.”

“Fine. Then we can return to Pohatu’s not-so-hidden gay thoughts.”

“Please, no,” Kopaka lifted his head from his hand, obviously embarrassed by this whole interaction. “It’s as simple as Auhei thinks he’s better than Matoro and I. He’s picked on us since we were children, and he’s grown worse over the years. I’ve learned it’s best to ignore him, especially after he began to only focus on me, but bringing my friend into it was the final straw. As I said, you can do whatever you’d like to me. Break my bones, crush my spirit, cut my skin; I will only come back stronger. But I will not allow my friends to suffer the same as me.”

“I can respect that mindset, honestly.” Tahu rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m the same way. I would sooner lay down my own life than let anyone else get hurt. Honestly, that’s why I became a guard. What better way to keep others safe, huh?”

“The only better way is being a Toa.” Their sister smiled, placing a hand on her teammate’s shoulder. “We can defend our people in incredible ways like this. That’s why we have to train, Tahu, and become the best team we can.”

 

 

“I met your boyfriend.” Started Tahu as he sat down by Takua’s side on the roof of the temple. The chronicler scoffed.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, kohlii-head.”

Jalla clapped his hands together, laughing. “You did? Mata Nui, tell me, what’s he look like?” Grabbing the smaller matoran’s shoulders, the guard’s mirth grew ever louder. “Is he good enough for our dearest Takua?”

“He seems like a normal, nerdy Ko-matoran honestly. I always figured you would go for the athletic type, Tak.”

“Matoro happens to be very nice. And he’s not my boyfriend. We’re simply friends.”

“Friends who go on dates and stay up late, cuddled under the same blanket, watching romance movies?” The guard’s expression turned into a teasing smirk.

“Yeah? Yeah? W–well, your weapon’s rusty, your mask is ugly, and your feet smell bad!”

“Oh! Got him, Takua! Quick, someone call Kopaka, Jalla needs some ice for that burn!”

The three of them burst into laughter, leaning against one another beneath the setting sunlight. They eventually managed to calm themselves, quieting into soft chuckles that shook their shoulders.

Tahu leaned back, legs swinging over the edge of the roof. “Man, I’m sure going to miss this. We’ll be training long after you go back to Ta-Koro. Who knows when I’ll see you both next. You two better keep out of trouble.”

“Us? In trouble? Never.” Takua shoved the older man’s shoulder, smile gracing his round features. He opened his mouth to speak again, reaching out to grab at his other friend, before a sudden _whoosh_ of heavy air blew by, pushing the group back against the rooftop.

Shielding their eyes from the dirt that had been kicked up, they simultaneously looked up to see what in the world had caused that. They were greeted by the sight of Lewa, several feet over them, spinning about like a carefree gukko bird. He touched down on the roof behind them, laughing and grinning wildly.

“Firespitters! Did you see? I windflew!”

“So that means Toa Pohatu is the only one who hasn’t found his powers yet, huh?” Jalla asked, rubbing dirt away from his eyes. “Congrats, Toa Lewa.”

“Many thanks! Firebrother, would you like to windfly?”

“Uh, no, I’m good Lewa. Let’s wait until you get better wi–” His words were unheard as he was suddenly lifted off his feet. Letting out a much-less-than-masculine squeal, he clutched close to the Le-matoran for dear life. “Lewa! Put me down!”

Only receiving amused giggling in response, he reached out for a nearby tree branch. He could hear people below exclaiming and laughing, pointing to redirect their friends and family to the duo.

“Quicklearn to live, brother!”

“I was just fine living on the ground, you weirdo!” Tahu twisted, looking desperately for solid land he could somehow drop himself onto. However, he was suddenly placed, rather heavily, in the canopy of a budding tree.

“Harshwords!” Lewa frowned, crossing his arms as he settled against the branches.

“I said not to. You didn’t listen. If we’re going to be a team, you have to listen, Lewa.” He jabbed a finger against the other man’s chest, accusing. “I’m glad you found your powers, but don’t ever do that again.”

“Fine.” The smaller Toa-in-training rolled off the branches beneath him, landing on his feet; arms still crossed. He stomped away, towards their shared hut.

Tahu watched him go, brows drawn close before he eventually rolled his eyes and lowered himself down. His foot caught between two clumps of small twigs, prompting him to start shaking his leg in an attempt to free himself. With a mighty crack, the wood snapped and deposited him roughly onto the grassy ground below.

Lewa had turned to watch, one brow cocked in amusement as the Ta-matoran struggled. Upon his rough return to the ground, the green-haired man gently lifted him back to his feet with a soft push of air.

Tahu rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Thanks. I didn’t mean to upset you like that.”

Shrugging, the Le-matoran turned his eyes towards the sky. “Everforgotten. Now, let us get home before darknight.”

“Why such the rush?”

Lewa simply shook his head and took the Ta-matoran by the hand. “Let’s go, everquick.”

The sun set before they reached home, the golden rays dissipating past the horizon. Darkness covered the city, interrupted periodically by torches and streetlights. Visibly shaken, Lewa slowed down to stand, unmoving, beneath one such light.

Tahu turned to look once he noticed his companion had stopped following. “Hey, what’s wrong? Did you hear something?”

“N-no, I…”

“Don’t like the dark? Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“You don’t think it makes me seem…childish?”

“No. I’m sure there’s good reason for it. I understand.” The to-be Toa of Fire wrapped his hand back around Lewa’s smaller one, offering a soft smile. “Come on, I’ve got you.”

“Thank you, firebrother.”


End file.
